Of Clyde and a Lichyard
'Super Plush PacMan: Of Clyde and a Lichyard '''is the first official episode of Super Plush PacMan that aired on August 5, 2015. This episode debuts Clyde and Specter Knight as some of the major recurring characters in the show. Synopsis PacMan has stumbled himself into a graveyard, where he finds Blinky, Inky and eventually Clyde. But with a little help from a Potion Wizard, will he manage to find his way out? Plot PacMan awakens one day in a graveyard, unaware of where he was or how he teleported there. Meanwhile Blinky and Inky spy on PacMan to see what he's up to, planning on how to eliminate him ever since he reached Level 256. Blinky plans to revive Clyde and everyone in the graveyard to get at PacMan. Blinky then sees a bug behind Inky, whom he tries to kill it, but then it gets on his body, and the two ghosts decide to run away for safety. PacMan then spots them and tackles Blinky, though he's curious to know what he's doing. Blinky explains that he's trying to revive someone and pushes PacMan out of the way to use the spell to bring back Clyde from the dead. Of course, with Clyde's personality revealed, Blinky immediately regrets his decision. As Clyde mentioned PacMan's catchphase, the yellow orb got offended for him stealing his catchphase and decides to attack the ghosts. Blinky and Inky run leaving Clyde behind, thus leaving him to fight PacMan, to which he eats Clyde again. As such, Blinky and Inky hurry to find another gravestone to revive Clyde. A Zombie is minding his own business, but then gets stampeded by the incoming chase. Moving the zombie out of the way, this time Inky revives Clyde again. The three ghosts decide to chat for a while, with Blinky explaining how he's trying to bring back more ghosts so they can stop PacMan, since he's not the same ever since he reached level 256. Meanwhile, PacMan is strolling in the graveyard, bored and hungry out of his mind. He needs to find food fast or he'll starve, but not before he hears a voice telling him that they can help him. PacMan at first mistakes it for a ghost, but then he looks up and sees a potion wizard hanging from a tree. PacMan, though seeing him as a genie, wonders how he got up here, to which the wizard says that some children hung him there, but due to his species he cannot die. PacMan gets the wizard down from the tree, then asks of how he can help him get out. The wizard explains that he can help if PacMan can help with a certain task: To find someone by the name of Specter Knight, who lives in this very graveyard. If he can escort him to Specter Knight, the wizard can grant PacMan the way out. The wizard is known to be the Potion Wizard by many. As such, the two made their way to find Specter Knight. With the ghosts, they found the two heading on their way and plan to get help with the other residents of the graveyard. At first, Blinky recruits a skeleton to stop them, but since it's daytime, the skeleton then burns up. As a backup plan, Blinky recruits a Balloon Boo to get them, whilst Inky tries to find more people to revive. As for Clyde, he is sent to go stop PacMan, and flies over to where he can find them. The Balloon Boo and Clyde find the two, startling them. PacMan shows the Potion Wizard how it's done by fighting off the two ghosts in front of them. Clyde is eaten again and fails, but luckily Inky has some Dry Bones and some Boos to go stop them. The victory by PacMan was cut short as the Dry Bones started to head towards him. He puts up a fight, but the Dry Bones manage to overpower him and capture him, telling him that they will deliver them to Specter Knight for tresspassing. The Potion Wizard has his moment when all of the sudden he is captured by Blinky and Inky, taking him to Specter Knight as well. Later, the two were brought in the courtyard where the Council of Boos and Lil' Reaper await for them, as Lil' Reaper gives off the introduction before Specter Knight can make his grand appearance. Specter Knight then recites his intro like in his original game, with a surprise appearance from Shovel Knight, who was only making a cameo and decides to leave. The graveyard was then known to be the Lich Yard, aka where Specter Knight lives as the Dry Bones introduce the trespassers on his grounds. The whole moment was then interrupted by Fred FredBooger, who wanted to know where the frozen yogurt and nachos are. After a moment of annoyance, Specter Knight continues his speech, restarting from where he left off about "Ms. PacMan". But PacMan then corrects him by telling that he didn't kill her, but PacMan ditched his "ex-wife" because he ate her after she cheated on him, causing quite a shock from the crowd. Specter Knight, although seeing PacMan's actual response, decides anyway to execute the two for trespassing on his grounds, even though PacMan was only trying to find a snack. Specter Knight then asks the Council if he should set him free, though they gave no response except to Fred FredBooger, who kept on pestering him by answering "Yes" for every question. When Specter Knight asks about yes to executing PacMan, Fred then answers "Yes", thus becoming the final decision. Before they can continue to the execution, the Potion Wizard intervenes by stating how PacMan had freed him from the tree, and thus should not be killed. He was supposed to die off, but PacMan saved him. Specter Knight then reveals that it was him that hung the Potion Wizard on the tree and was supposed to take his life. He was annoyed to the fact how a wizard comes, he tries to hang them only to find that they are immortal (which technically Specter Knight is immortal too). Specter Knight then proceeds to the execution, but as he is about to take the Potion Wizard, he states how he has five kids, thus setting him free. PacMan has no one and thus is sent to be executed with his head coming off, even if he doesn't have a head. Potion Wizard becomes enraged, wanting to help PacMan escape as he escapes the grasp of the Ghost Gang. He then drinks a potion, thus transforming him into a monster (which appears as the Yeti). He manages to take care of the undead army in his way and manages to fend off the most of them, including the Ghost Gang and Lil' Reaper. The Wizard then frees PacMan as the two try to make their escape, which also forces the rest of the ghosts to retreat. As the wizard (in his Yeti form) and PacMan almost make their way out, they are stopped by Specter Knight. The Potion Wizard runs out of energy as he reverts back to his normal form, apologizing how he tried to help as much as he could, but PacMan accepted, not knowing how he could do that. The Potion Wizard tries to asks why Specter Knight is attacking them even if they didn't do anything to him, but Specter Knight answers how the Enchantress and Betrayus are just full of wonders, thus beginning his new life so he may take PacMan's, thus the battle commences. A battle between PacMan and Specter Knight engages, with PacMan dealing a few hits on Specter since he has his ability to teleport. Specter Knight then summons his minions at PacMan, only for him to defeat them whilst Specter Knight attacks as well. The battle still progresses with the two as the Potion Wizard tries to think of something to help PacMan. He then gets the idea to distract Specter Knight by telling him to "kiss these purple trousers", but the plan didn't work as he gets knocked away by Specter Knight, but it gave PacMan an opportunity to strike him. The sky began to get dark to blind PacMan, but it didn't stop him as he got some more blows onto Specter Knight, thus defeating him and doing his victory dance. The Potion Wizard and PacMan thanked eachother as he called Specter Knight "Spoopy", thus leaving Specter Knight lying in defeat. PacMan is then at his home safe and sound from all harm's way. Still noticing the strings onto the Potion Wizard still, he decides to take them off of him, which gave the wizard quite a shock, for anyone who could do that is worthy of a wish, or better yet, 3 wishes, thus having PacMan giving him back the belief he was a genie, much to the wizard's annoyance. As usual, PacMan's first wish was to have him make him a sandwich. The Potion Wizard, whilst accepting PacMan's wish, was glad one of the boos didn't follow him back, which in conclusion, Fred FredBooger followed them, much to their shock and dismay, thus ending the episode. Featured Characters *PacMan *Blinky *Inky *Clyde (debut) *Potion Wizard (debut) *Specter Knight (debut) *Lil' Reaper (debut) *Boos (multiple) *Dry Bones *Skeleton Smasher (debut) Transcript ''Of Clyde and a Lichyard/Transcript Trivia * It was unknown what were the next two wishes PacMan has, and in this case we may never know. * Specter Knight did mention about how Betrayus "gave him life" but later on it never was explained between the connection between him and the other ghosts. * This episode was the birth of many catchphrases from the cast, who would later use them in many more episodes to come. Category:Super Plush PacMan Episodes Category:Super Plush PacMan